Feverish
by Romangstagnant
Summary: Samus is sick, but Zelda wants cuddles. Denying Zelda is impossible, simply because the royal always gets what she wants. From Samus, at the very least.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, it's so un-fucking-believably cold outside," The blonde kicked her boots off somewhere near the threshold and took her jacket off, also throwing it wherever it had the chance of landing. She was wearing a long sleeve beneath the fluffy jacket and leg warmers beneath her jeans, which she was a bit more responsible with, and threw them into the hamper.

Samus gave a deep grunt and stifled a sneeze. The tip of her nose was a bright red and her cheeks were burning hot. She was definitely coming down with something.  
Zelda, having heard the approach of her lover, embraced the blonde's side and mashed their cheeks together affectionately.

"You need not worry, I will warm you up." The princess smiled tenderly and brought the thick blanket from around her shoulders to drape around the blonde and herself.  
Samus sneezed into the crook of her arm and gently pushed the brunette away, she sneezed once more and groaned.

"You really shouldn't be near me, you could get sick yourself," she said in heavily congested voice.

Zelda pouted. "

But I want my cuddles. You owe me cuddles."

Samus sighed. "But I'm exhausted, I need to get some rest." She trudged to their bed and promptly dropped onto Zelda's side of the bed and inhaled deeply.  
It smelled so fresh and clean... and of Zelda's essence of course.

"Then I'll cuddle you from behind," Zelda came to slowly, but surely sink into the other side and wrapped her arms around the huntress' waist, tugging her impossibly closer.

Samus gave a lazy chuckle. "You want to be the big spoon?"  
Zelda sighed happily. "I prefer to call it a ladle." She tucked her nose into the blonde hair and after moving the blonde locks aside, she kissed her neck, slowly descending and lingering for longer periods.

"Don't start something," Samus murmured, eyes fluttering as she attempted to stay awake.

"I won't," Zelda promised with a giggle. She gave a peck to the huntress' cheek. "Go to sleep, honey."  
Samus gave a slight snore in response.

LINEBREAK

"Poor Sammy, you're burning up!" Zelda shout-whispered and placed a freshly wet towel onto the blonde's forehead, replacing the now warm one in the process.

Samus continued to sleep, breathing heavily along with the occasional snore.  
Zelda trailed her hand from Samus' hip to her stomach in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Samus twitched slightly and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"She's ticklish," Zelda realized. She giggled. That'd be useful later on.  
Samus blinked tiredly and furrowed her eyebrows. Zelda's giggles had woken her up. Her eyes narrowed and rose to look at the small towel on her forehead.

Zelda smiled, but did not laugh at the huntress' cute behavior as that would surely cause her blush to worsen, and an increase in her already hot temperature would certainly not be healthy.  
"Hello, sunshine." The royal murmured, playing with a loose blond strand. Zelda pursed her lips and removed the towel. "You're burning hot."

"I'm sexy as hell," Samus mumbled clumsily, still groggy and unbelievably tired.

Zelda laughed. "I meant temperature wise, but yes, you are quite beautiful." She leaned in to kiss the blonde, but was halted by a firm hand.

"Don't, you're going to get sick, " She practically moaned as her throat was now sore.  
Zelda found it incredibly sweet that the blonde was concerned for her well-being. "Just one?"  
Samus stubbornly stood her ground. "No."

"Please?"

Samus gave an exaggerated huff and immediately regretted it as she gave a harsh cough.  
"You're so goddamn stubborn," She whispered weakly once her coughs subsided.

Zelda reached for the towel and thoroughly soaked it. She wrung the excess water and then placed it onto Samus' forehead once more. "I learned from the best," She replied conversationally.

Samus grinned. "I taught you well."

Zelda gave a playful smile and rose from her seat with an, 'I will return soon' and brought with her a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup.

Samus' mouth watered, she could almost feel the wonderful sensation of tender chicken breast meat and the warm liquid that would journey down her throat, soothing it in the process,and how delightful it would be when it pooled in her achingly empty stomach.

Samus eagerly dug in and was pleasantly surprised that Zelda didn't remind her to slow down. She savored the warmth and moaned softly as it gently disintegrated in her mouth.  
Zelda didn't remind the blonde to slow down simply because she was glad that Samus still had an appetite.

Once finished, Samus belched and pat her flat stomach, satiated.  
The brunette set the bowl onto the small desk next to Samus' bed.  
She held a bottle of medicine and gingerly poured a generous amount onto the spoon.  
Samus felt a cold chill travel across her spine.

"What is that?" She asked, unusually calm.

"Cough syrup," Zelda replied, closing the bottle tightly and then sitting next to the blonde.  
Samus gave her a strange look and inched away.

"I don't drink cough syrup."

"But you have to... you are ill." Zelda was baffled.

Did the blonde consume some other kind of medicine?

"I don't like it," Samus grumbled.

 _"Oh,"_ Zelda thought. _"Well, in that case..."_

"Here," the princess handed the blond the spoonful and gave a patient smile. "I'm going to face away for the sake of privacy, and then I'm going to count to ten, by then the spoon should be empty."

Zelda spun and looked directly at the wall in front of her. "One."

"Zelda, what are you doing?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Two."

"Ha! You know this is actually pretty funny," Samus gave a nervous chuckle.

"Three."

Samus waited for the princess to spin around, admit it was a joke, and to tell her that her intention was to lift her spirits.

"Four."

Samus gave a difficult swallow. "You're... serious?"

"Five."

Samus stared at the spoon. She took a tentative sniff, face instantly contorting in displeasure. She groaned. _"Ugh_ , _it smells horrible..."_

"Six."

"Zelda..."

"Seven."

She stuck her tongue out and brought the spoon to her mouth. She instantly recoiled and frowned. That was officially the most disgusting thing to ever enter her mouth.

"Eight."

"Oh god no."

"Nine," Zelda stressed the digit.

"Zelda, I can't do it."

"Ten."

There was utter silence as Samus held her breath and Zelda did not move whatsoever, the blonde wouldn't have been surprised if the princess ceased to breathe in order to make the moment more suspenseful.

"Zelda?"

"I gave you time, Samus," Zelda spoke quietly.

Samus trembled.

"It appears that we will have to do this the hard way."  
Zelda finally turned around, a look of acceptance and resignation on her features.  
"No sex-"

Samus held her breath.

"-For a year."

Samus, in response, threw the spoon back like one would drink shots.  
Zelda giggled and handed the blonde a cup of tea, which the blonde woman greedily gulped in a desperate attempt to rid herself of the foul taste.

"I was kidding, but it certainly convinced you."

"Never again," Samus groaned, a hand draped across her eyes which were shut tightly. She shuddered as she recalled the taste.

Zelda giggled. "You are such a drama queen."

Samus scoffed. "Am not!"

"But you're _my_ drama queen!"

All of a sudden, Samus felt a tightening in her chest. The possessive tone the brunette took did things to her, things she couldn't fully comprehend.

"Aww, Samus, you have *the look* on your face," Zelda cooed.

Samus raised an eyebrow, skeptical."What look?"

"The one where you're overwhelmed with love."

Samus' face flushed. "..."

"No response?"

Zelda sighed and cuddled into the blonde. "Ah-choo!"

"I told you," Samus muttered in an almost reprimanding manner.

Zelda shrugged. "This just means that you will have the obligation of insuring my well-being."

Samus mimicked the princess and gave a shrug. "You're not that bad."

Zelda smiled brightly, which did wonders for Samus' health.

"No kisses," Samus said firmly after a period of comfortable silence.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"I'm serious."

"As am I."

"Hmm..." Samus sounded unconvinced.

Zelda quickly stole a kiss and grinned at Samus' surprised look which rapidly transitioned into a frown.

"Sorry," Zelda said, not sounding very apologetic. She cuddled into Samus' chest.  
Samus, despite herself, placed a hand on the brunette's head and massaged her scalp. Zelda purred, content, and drifted to sleep.

Samus fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of the royal's heart against her own.


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette threw off the oppressive blankets, sweating. 'Why is it so hot?' She thought, nearly delirious. Turning her head to the sound of a gentle and consistent tap against her bed frame, she saw the her beloved blonde standing beside her and looking quite bored. "Samus, can you be a dear and fetch me a bowl of soup?"

"Why, yes, of course, Your Highness. It would be my absolute honor to be able to cater to your every whim." Samus sat beside the brunette, placing her cool hands on the brunette's forehead.

Zelda smiled softly and ignored the sarcasm. Samus, distracted, traced the perimeter of her dimple. "And then can you come back to bed? You don't have to stand over me; though I do have to admit that your protective nature is adorable."

Samus growled defensively. "I was just making sure that your temperature didn't skyrocket like it did last time." Gently, Samus helped Zelda sit up and held a cold glass of water to her parched lips. Zelda took a few gulps and then fell back onto the sheets. "I could be out training, you know? You should be thankful that I'm being so generous."

Zelda hummed, dubious, and about to make a comment about Samus' fib only to sit up quickly as a harsh cough wracked her ill being. She moaned in pain and fell onto Samus' lap tiredly. "I love you, honey."

Samus sighed and rubbed her back. With much difficulty, she swallowed her pride. "Sorry."

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry?"

Samus gently caressed her flushed cheek, prompting a curious glance from the royal. "For being difficult."

Zelda grinned, and looked as beautiful as ever; even if her hair was all over the place. 'Oh, Samus...' "I like a challenge."

"You sound like me." Samus murmured, finding the fact the slightest bit gratifying.

The brunette delicately cleared her throat. "Uh, no, your Majesty. You sound like me." She imitated the blonde's voice so accurately that it was uncanny.

"That's..."

"Peach, do you mind moving aside? I'm sure no one appreciates you blocking the entire hallway."

"Oh my god, that's hilarious!" Samus clutched her stomach as she bent over snickering, making sure not to harm Zelda in the process. She raked her fingers through chocolate brown locks affectionately. "Can I use that?"

"I love you," Zelda murmured, still in Samus' voice, her eyelids slowly lowering.

"I love you too, Samus... uh, Zelda."

Zelda giggled and wrapped her arms around Samus' slim waist. "The first thing you ever said to me was-"

She remembered. She had only been able to blurt a single word like an incompetent buffoon. "Pretty."

"You were so nervous."

Samus rolled her eyes while she removed Zelda's hair from her eyes, even though they were shut. "I was not... I was just-"

"You were nervous."

"Damn it, yes, I was nervous! Happy?" Samus spat.

"Exuberant." Zelda's hand reached for the huntress' and Samus instinctively offered her hand. Zelda intertwined their digits and squeezed weakly. "If it makes you feel any better-" Samus' ears perked up. "-I thought you had mistaken me for someone else; you were beautiful."

Samus' ears pinked. She had been called 'sexy', 'hot', and a 'blonde babe' before (mostly by male smashers), yet Zelda calling her beautiful made her feel strange. It made her feel like someone had actually taken the time to fully consider the kind of person she was and apply that word to her after much thought.

"What does beautiful mean to you?"

Zelda smiled lazily as her breathing deepened. "Samus..."

"Hmm?"

Zelda laughed. "Samus... beautiful means Samus. When I think of love, I also think of you."

The blonde stared at her side of the room; barren and the bed stripped of its sheets. She couldn't recall the last time she slept by herself. "I remember the first thing you ever said to me."

"I... remember too, honey." She stressed the endearment.

"Thank you, honey." Samus' lip twitched into a timid smile. "Even back then, you still called me honey."

"It's because you're the sweetest person I've ever met."

"I'm bitter, not sweet."

"That's like saying you're blonde, not blue-eyed." Zelda rubbed Samus' hand lovingly. "You're both. Would you rather I call you bitter?"

"Uh, no, I guess."

Zelda opened her eyes slightly, her deep blue eyes shimmering with an intense sadness. She exhaled slowly into Samus' stomach. " I love you, even though loving you is the dumbest thing I've ever done."

Samus tensed. "What?"

"Politically, socially, economically; it's true. But... my mind could never ignore my heart. You're the most fascinating, stubborn, and utterly frustrating person I've ever met."

Samus laughed awkwardly. "Is that a compliment?"

"Yes." She shifted slightly and yawned. "If I'd never met you, life would be as dull as a worn blade." A pause. "... Stay with me forever."

Samus thought of all the things wrong with that request. Commitment, was surprisingly, not on the forefront of her mind. She would willingly remain with the brunette for eternity. "And what of your kingdom?"

A soft snore was the brunette's response.

Samus shut her eyes and spooned the brunette.

'I never got you your damn soup.' 


End file.
